


Something New

by Clbee87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clbee87/pseuds/Clbee87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has always been the more adventurous of the two, and one day he asks Steve if he would like to try something new.  Steve is a little hesitant at first, but by the time Bucky is through, he's a convert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Steve is lying on the couch, his legs swung over Bucky’s lap so that his feet are resting on his perpetually cold metal arm. Steve is always hot, always, and getting to press the soles of his feet against Bucky’s arm reminds him of when they were kids and would run through the fire hydrants – at least, until his asthma got the better of him and he had to go sit down and take his inhaler. Bucky is playing a video game, Epic Mickey, which he’s been obsessed with for the past few days. Who knew Bucky was a Disney fan?

“Hey, Steve,” Buck says.

Steve flicks his eyes up from his book. Bucky’s looking at him, a piece of hair fallen over his eye.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Do you want to try something new?”

“Like what?”

“Butt plugs.”

Steve stiffens, the pages of his paperback crumpling easily between his hands. “Um...”

“It doesn’t have to be on you. It could be on me.”

“Oh. Well, that’s...”

“You’re freaking out.”

Steve swallows and scoots back on the couch so that he’s not so slouched over. “I am not.”

“Well, you’re not freaking in.”

“Very funny.” Steve runs his hand through his hair, scrubbing away at the shorter strands near the base of his neck. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it.”

Bucky tosses his controller on the floor and turns to Steve, folding one leg under him and leaning forward. “Why not?”

“I don’t know. It’s just... It’s kind of a big step, right? Wanting to put something inside someone else?”

Bucky shrugs. “We’ve already had sex. Several times. Putting something inside someone else has already happened.”

Steve flushes. “That was different. That was sex.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. “And this isn’t?”

Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Bucky holds up one hand, cutting him off. “No, don’t speak. You’re not doing a very good job of it right now.”

Steve huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

“Will you at least come see them and talk with me? I promise I’m not going to just jump you.” He holds up his pinkie finger. “Pinkie promise.”

\---

In their bedroom, Bucky goes to their dresser and reaches into his underwear drawer. He takes out two pink oblong objects with flared bases and places them on the dresser. He steps back with a flourish. “And here they are.”

Steve leans forward and picks one up. It’s small, maybe the length of his middle finger and twice as wide at its widest part in the middle. It feels plastic, rubbery, with a hard core and pliable exterior. His trepidation goes down a notch.

“Why are there two?” he asks.

“One for you and one for me,” Bucky says.

“Isn’t that kind of a waste?”

“Seriously, Steve, you want to share something that’s been in my butt? You won’t even let me borrow your toothbrush.”

“Well, it’s not like I use more than one dick to fuck you.”

“If we had an orgy, would you seriously not at least wipe off when going from one guy to another? Jesus, Rogers, I know your mother raised you better than that.”

Steve laughs and swipes at him. “Okay, okay, I get it. I just didn’t know you were such a stickler for hygiene.”

“I am the only person in this apartment who washes the dishes. Yeah, I prefer things being clean.”

Steve falls silent, twirling the butt plug between his hands. He’s interested, sort of. Anal sex is still such a taboo subject in the world and butt plugs more so. But he does love the way Bucky feels inside of him, the warmth of his thighs against him, the rush of adrenaline that leaves him light-headed with each thrust. It’s not like he’s necessarily against butt plugs, it’s just...

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky murmurs, placing his cold, metal arm on his shoulder. Steve relaxes, leaning into him. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I know,” Steve sighs. “But it’s something you want to do, and it’s not like I’m not curious. I just... I never thought... I don’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky says. He places a kiss on Steve’s forehead before tilting his chin up. Bucky grins, eyes sparkling. “Want to watch me?”

\---

Steve leans nervously against the wall, arms folded across his chest. In the opposite corner of the room, Bucky is scrolling through his iPod. He’s already placed one of the butt plugs on the nightstand, along with a small bottle of lube. After he puts the iPod in the jack, the sounds of “We Insist”’ by Zoe Keating come floating out of the speakers. It is faint, but Steve can feel the fast-paced insistent plucks of the cello in his chest. Bucky turns and grins at him. “I made a masturbating playlist,” he says.

Steve wants to say something clever, but his heart is jackhammering in his chest. He bites his lip.

In response, Bucky walks over him and places his hands on his hips, just above his hipbones. “Take my shirt off. Slowly.”

Steve does, the heels of his palms skirting along Bucky’s sides. Bucky kisses him, flicking his tongue over his lips before pulling his hands down to his pants. “Now the pants.”

After Bucky steps out of his jeans, he tugs at Steve’s shirt.

“Whoa,” Steve says, jumping and hitting the wall. “I thought I was just watching.”

Bucky smiles. “This is just in case.”

“In case what?”

Bucky shrugs, the muscle between his collarbone and shoulder dipping into shadow. “Whatever. It’s up to you.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Bucky lifts his shirt, his fingers running along Steve’s sides. They brush against his nipples, just light enough that Steve isn’t sure if it was on purpose. When his arms are trapped above his head in his shirt, Bucky kisses him again. It’s more forceful, and his hands press against Steve’s wrists. He steps closer, their skin touching, Bucky’s hardening erection grinding into his jeans. Steve moves to throw aside the shirt, but Bucky pulls back.

“No,” he says. “You said you wanted to watch.”

“And you said it was up to me.”

“That’s later. This is now. And it’s for me.” He kisses Steve again and throws aside the shirt. Then he begins to move down Steve’s chest, lavishing small kisses around his belly button and along the edge of his jeans. Now on his knees, Bucky kisses through his jeans before sliding them off. He presses his nose into the fold between Steve’s penis and crotch, kissing the soft skin there. Steve’s hands flutter, unsure of where he should put them. Just as his hands light on Bucky’s hair, Bucky leans back and stands up. He turns and bends, sliding off his briefs, the muscles in his butt moving sensuously under his skin. Steve leans into the wall, fumbling for the cedar chest they store extra blankets and towels in. He sits on it hard and kicks off his jeans.

Still with his back towards him, Bucky runs his hand down his shaft before rubbing two fingers along the head of his penis, slicking his hand with pre-cum. The nerves light up, and he tilts his head back, biting his lower lip, a low moan buzzing in his throat. He pumps his hand a few times, stiffening his erection, before climbing onto the bed.

He runs his penis lightly along the covers, lighting up the nerves again. He remembers the last time he was in this position. Steve was underneath him, his legs hiked up over his hips. Bucky was deep inside him, the two of the rocking frantically, as Bucky gripped his jaw and the two struggled to kiss. The thought makes him ache.

He licks his lips and gropes for the lube and plug, his ass in the air. He squirts a generous amount of lube onto his hand – the right one – and then reaches around, his slick fingers sliding along his cheeks. They rest in the divot of his ass, circling the puckered ring of muscle around his anus. He presses against it and circles, sliding his fingers in further and further.

It feels good. Maybe a little embarrassing but good, and his dick is bobbing beneath him, dripping on the comforter. As he circles and presses, pushing past the initial muscles, he pictures Steve, leaning back on the chest at the foot of the bed. His dick is tenting his briefs, dampening the blue fabric to navy. His cheeks and chest are flushed, and his eyes are half-lidded yet alert. He wishes he were here with him, his hand on his dick, pushing him further into the moment. Bucky slips in another finger.

“Steve?” he says through gritted teeth, his face pressed into their pillows, Steve’s scent filling his nostrils. “How is it?”

Steve clears his throat. “It’s good,” he says. “It’s really good.”

Bucky’s fingers slide out and he looks over his shoulder. Steve is just as he pictured him, but his briefs are off, his hand stroking his erection. Steve locks eyes with him, his face flushing even further. “It’s so good, Bucky.”

Bucky grins, feeling feral and proud, and reaches for the plug, which he lubes until it’s dripping. He braces his shoulders against the mattress and reaches around, teasing his hole with the cool, slick tip. He presses it in, slightly, rocking back into it. He does this several times, preparing himself, until it’s straining against the inner ring. Then he swallows, bites his lip, and pushes all the way in.

As the tip brushes against his prostrate, he sits up, his muscles clenching around it and holding it more firmly in place. He wiggles back against his heels, his body tightening and tightening against it. It is, as Steve said, good, really good.

He continues to rock backwards, his body practically fucking the plug, his hands now free to stroke his penis. Bracing himself against the headboard, he begins to pump in rhythm to his rocking, his fingers slipping periodically over his penis’ head. He can feel the blood pumping between his ears, the plug’s firm fullness, and the persistent slide of his hand. Again, he wishes this were Steve, wishes he were leaning back into Steve, the plug still in place, Steve’s erection sliding along his taint as he jerked Bucky off. Bucky would ride him, leveraging himself against the wall, Steve’s breath in his ear and his hands on his nipple and penis.

Bucky comes, his head resting against the wall, his hand gripping the frame tight enough to elicit a sharp crack! Tremors flow through his body, and he shudders, his blue eyes squeezing shut, before collapsing back onto the bed.

Over the sound of his labored breathing, he hears Steve moan and swear, and he smiles. A few minutes later, Steve crawls onto the bed with him, pressing his flushed face into Bucky’s metal arm.

“So it was good?” Bucky whispers. Steve chuckles, the sound rumbling between their chests.

“Yeah, it was good.”

“Next time, will you help me? I thought I was going to dislocate my shoulder for a second there.”

Steve laughs and kisses the part of his skin that connects to his arm. He loves running his lips over the scar tissue. “I don’t think you could stop me, Buck.”

Smiling happily, Bucky hugs him to his chest. God, he loved him.


End file.
